Dragon City Wiki:Chat Moderators
__TOC__ Chat Moderator Chat Moderators are users of the community who have the extra responsibility of ensuring that chat stays a healthy environment everyone can enjoy. They have tools to kick people out of chat as warning measures and ban people for lengths of time appropriate to the offense or number of previous bans. Those with chat moderator rights are able to do the following. *Kick someone from the chat room *Ban someone from the chat room A good chat moderator is friendly and helpful to all users, has a good understanding of how chat is supposed to work, backs up their fellow chat mods in difficulties with users, and enforces policy within the chat room. Basic Requirements Candidates for Chat Moderator must meet the following requirements: *Be 13 years of age or older. *Be a registered user for at least 1 month. *Has read and understands the Dragon City Rules and Polices and Chat Policies. *Have a good understanding of the game and Dragon City Wiki. *Able to write in English well enough to be understood by users. *Has not been banned either from chat or from Dragon City Wiki in the last 3 months. Chat Moderator Conduct Chat moderators are expected to: *Help users in chat to the best of their ability and answer questions (both in main chat and Personal Messages). *Help newcomers understand the Chat Policy. *Ensure those policies are followed. *Give a verbal warning before kicking/ banning. *Write an explanation as to why they are banned from chat and for how long on the person's message wall. *Chat Moderators need to show maturity. This includes quality edits, courtesy, and refraining from heavily roleplaying (like wiki "marriage", indulging in "violent acts" toward another user, etc ...) *Chat Moderators are expected to show good behavior both here and on other Wikis. As their conduct will be associated with this wiki, a block or ban on another Wiki as much as here could lead to demotion without further notice. Chat Moderator Guidelines Chat Moderators and Administrators are in staff to oversee that chat remains a safe and fun environment for the Dragon City Wiki community. Administrators are automatically considered Chat Moderators. All have the ability to enforce the wiki's Chat Policies and should only enforce those same policies. The Dragon City Wiki's Chat Policies should be enforced by using the guidelines for issuing penalties outlined below. Severity of penalties will vary depending on the severity of the offense and which rule or policy is broken or violated. When multiple rules are broken and continue to be broken after multiple warnings, then even the violation of the less severe rules can result in a more severe penalty upon review by the Dragon City Wiki's administrative staff. Please note that these are only guidelines and that actions taken by Administrators or Chat Moderators may be different from those outlined below if the situation warrants. Level 1 Violation Violation of rules one, two, and three in the Chat Policy may automatically result in a ban. Warning is not necessary but is strongly advised. The ban may last anywhere from 1 week to 6 months, depending on severity. Extreme cases may warrant a permanent ban. If a user feels like he or she was wrongfully banned from chat the user can appeal the ban to be reviewed during a three-day grace period. Screenshots should be taken of violations of this nature, if possible, in case there is an appeal. Level 2 Violation Violation of rules four through ten, as well as rules twelve and thirteen, are less severe and will be issued the following bans for refusing to stop after multiple (at least three to five) warnings. Warnings may be issued in the form of informing the offending user or by kicking them, however a kick must be issued before a ban occurs. First chat-ban will result in a two hour period. Second chat-ban will result in a three day to one week period, depending on severity. Third chat-ban will be treated as a Level 1 Violation, as the user has already had two chances to redeem him- or herself and follow the Dragon City Wiki Chat policies. Level 3 Violation Violation of rule eleven while less severe can cause more trouble than good. Although we appreciate that some users have good intentions while trying to help it can make the situation worse. Failure to stop the inappropriate behavior when asked to do so by a chat mod may result in a kick; multiple offenses may result in a ban, being treated as a Level 2 Violation. Code of Conduct Chat Moderators will abide by the following when they agree to be Chat Moderators. When you accept an invitation to be a Chat Moderator you agree to: #ONLY enforce the policies outlined in the Dragon City Wiki Chat Policies #ONLY issue the applicable penalties outlined above. #Leave a note on the Message Wall of the offender/violator explaining why they were chat-banned. #Remain neutral during arguments and act professionally while abiding by the Dragon City Wiki Chat Policies page.